Fighting Pose
Fighting Poses are supportive techniques used by the Ginyu Force, Cooler's Armored Squadron, and the Sigma Force. Those poses are Blast 1 in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' and ''Raging Blast'' video game series. They also appear in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse and Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 as either Super or Evasive Skills, while some appear as Emote actions that can be performed in Toki Toki City/Conton City. Overview Recoome practiced dance during his childhood, which is how he got his agility and various battle poses before being recruited in the Ginyu Force.Dragon Ball Z: Super Saiya Densetsu strategy guide, 1992 Captain Ginyu and Recoome can use their Fighting Poses in the ''Budokai'' series: Recoome uses the Special Fighting Pose 3 (he also performs it when using False Courage in the Budokai Tenkaichi series and Raging Blast series) and the Special Fighting Pose 4, and Ginyu uses the Special Fighting Pose 1 (renamed "SP Fighting Pose 5" in the Budokai Tenkaichi series) and the Special Fighting Pose 2. In the Budokai Tenkaichi series, Recoome uses the SP Fighting Pose 1 (renamed Recoome Pose in the Raging Blast series), Burter uses the SP Fighting Pose 2 (renamed Burter Pose in the Raging Blast series), Guldo uses the SP Fighting Pose 3 (renamed Guldo Pose in the Raging Blast series), Jeice uses the SP Fighting Pose 4 (renamed Jeice Pose in the Raging Blast series), and Ginyu uses the SP Fighting Pose 5 (known as "Special Fighting Pose 1" in the Budokai series). In the Raging Blast series, Ginyu uses the Ginyu Fighting Pose: Body, the Ginyu Fighting Pose: Heart, and the Ginyu Fighting Pose: Technique. The Ginyu Fighting Pose: Technique starts with the Special Fighting Pose 2 and is finished with the Special Fighting Pose 1/SP Fighting Pose 5. The three members of Cooler's Armored Squadron also use their Fighting Poses in the Raging Blast series, named Salza Fighting Pose, Neiz Fighting Pose, and Dore Fighting Pose respectively. Gohan & Videl often strike heroic Fighting Poses while fighting crime as Great Saiyaman and Great Saiyaman II. These poses include the Justice Finishing Pose & Justice Pose 1. In the Dragon Ball SD adaption of Dragon Ball: Episode of Bardock, Bardock's Elite appears near the end, striking a Fighting Pose like the Ginyu Force. Bardock finds the pose awkward and is angry at Tora for convincing him to do something that embarrassing. In Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, the Future Warrior can learn or obtain various Fighting Pose Skills used by members of the Ginyu Force, Great Saiyaman, & Great Saiyaman 2 each one producing different effects. They can also perform a select number of poses as Emote Actions in Toki Toki City and the Time Nest. In Xenoverse 2, the Fighting Poses from Xenoverse return and function in much the same way they did in the first game. List of Fighting Poses Ginyu Force Style Poses Ginyu Force Team Poses *'Together We Are The... Ginyu Force!' - The Ginyu Force's Signature Fighting Pose performed by all five members of Ginyu Force. It starts off with each member introducing themselves shouting their name and striking a pose, in the order of Recoome, Burter, Jeice, Guldo, and finally Ginyu himself. They then finish it with each member shouting part of the sentence Together We Are the... before they all shout the Force's name in unison, "Ginyu Force!" and strike a final pose as a team. All the members of the Ginyu Force are quite fond of this team pose and it hold a special place in the hearts of its members. It was first performed in the series by the Ginyu Force in front of their Lord Frieza, shortly after arriving on Planet Namek, though Frieza's only reaction to it was dumbstruck silence. **'Together We are the... Neo Ginyu Force!' - a variation on the original used by the Neo Ginyu Force after escaping Hell with Nappa, in the GT Era, though with former Saiyan general performing Ginyu's part due to Ginyu's unexplained absence. Appears in only in the Dragon Ball: Xenoverse GT Pack 1 DLC. *'Ginyu Special Force... Go!' - Another team fight pose used by surviving members, Ginyu and Jeice after the deaths of Guldo, Burter, and Recoome. Ginyu found the pose awkward and that the fighting pose just didn't cut it with just the two of them, causing him to become furious and wanting to settle the score with this mysterious Saiyan from Earth who bested his men. Taino Force Team Pose *'Together We Are The... Taino Force' - Majin Taino's variation of the Together We Are The... Ginyu Force! team pose which she performs with the other members of her team, the Taino Force. Saiyan member Pima performs Recoome's pose, Namekian member Ukatz performs Burter's pose, Frieza Clansman Iaas does Jeice's pose, and Taino does Ginyu's pose. The only difference from the Ginyu Force version is Guldo's pose is not performed as his position in the pose is filled by Capsule Corp. Cleaning Robot Thirith who is apparently unable to do Guldo's pose and simply just stands alongside his team. This pose appears in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. Ginyu *'Ginyu Fighting Pose: Body' *'Ginyu Fighting Pose: Heart' *'Ginyu Fighting Pose: Technique' *'Fighting Pose A' - One of Captain Ginyu's Fighting Pose Super Skills in Xenoverse. *'Fighting Pose F' - One of Ginyu's Fighting Pose Super Skills in Xenoverse. Guldo *'Guldo Fighting Pose' - Guldo's personal Fighting Pose Super Skill in Xenoverse. *'Fighting Pose C' - One of Guldo's Fighting Pose Super Skills in Xenoverse. *'Fighting Pose H' - One of Guldo's Fighting Pose Super Skills in Xenoverse. Jeice *'Fighting Pose B' - One of Jeice's Fighting Pose Super Skills in Xenoverse. *'Fighting Pose G' - One of Jeice's Fighting Pose Super Skills in Xenoverse. Burter *'Fighting Pose D' - One of Burter's Fighting Pose Super Skills in Xenoverse. *'Fighting Pose I' - One of Burter's Fighting Pose Super Skills in Xenoverse. Recoome *'Fighting Pose E' - One of Recoome's Fighting Pose Super Skills in Xenoverse. *'Fighting Pose J' - One of Recoome's Fighting Pose Super Skills in Xenoverse. *'Fighting Pose K' - One of Recoome's Fighting Pose Super Skills in Xenoverse. *'Final Pose' - Recoome's evasive skill in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, a special finishing pose followed by a shock wave, Increases normal ATK temporarily. In the series, it was used by Recoome during his fight with Vegeta shortly before firing his Recoome Eraser Gun. It was named Final Pose in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. Justice Style Poses Great Saiyaman & Great Saiyaman II *Justice Pose 1 *Justice Finishing Pose - Great Saiyaman's signature fighting pose. Known as Justice Pose in Xenoverse and Xenoverse 2 which can be performed by all characters regardless of race or gender. In Xenoverse, it also appears as Emotes 26: "Great Saiyaman" and in Xenoverse 2 it also appears as Emotes 54: "Great Saiyaman". The Great Saiyaman Emote can only be performed by male characters in both Xenoverse and Xenoverse 2. *'Great Saiyaman II' - Great Saiyawoman's fighting pose. Named in Xenoverse 2 where it appears as Emotes 54 which is exclusive to female characters. Other Fighting Pose Techniques *'Taunt' - A simple fighting pose-based technique where the user taunts with a pose/gesture (the most common one being sticking ones tongue out and placing their hands on the side of their head) that is meant to anger, demoralize, or distract their opponent. Cell Jr., Majin Buu, Goku (as a Kid), Krillin, Goten, and Trunks have all used this technique at some point in the series. In Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, it causes enemy fighters to lock-on to the user. Due to the simplistic nature of the technique **'Pressure Sign' - A counterattack variation of the taunt used by Vegito in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse where the user beckons the opponent to attack them with a taunt only to use rapid movement when the opponent attacks them, to get behind the opponent and deliver a powerful kick while crossing their arms. The counterattack can be triggered by both either physical or ki attacks. Jaco in Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’ - Special One Shot manga]] *'Hero's Pose' - Super Elite Galactic Patrolman, Jaco's signature heroic Fighting Pose. One of Jaco's Super Skill in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse that increases all his stats temporary. Mr. Satan *'The Savior Has Come' - Mr. Satan's signature Double-V pose and his Ultimate Skill in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. In Xenoverse, it causes enemy fighters to lock-on to the user and despite being an Ultimate Skill it causes no damage even with a Z-Assist boost. Pan *'Prepare to be Punished' - Pan points out her right index finger shouting "I'm going to teach you a lesson! Prepare Yourself!" then powers up. Is one of Pan's super skills in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, which increase some of her stats temporary, but forces her to remain locked onto her current target until they are defeated. *'Maiden's Burst' - While performing this technique, Pan strikes a pose. Frieza *'Emperor's Sign' - Frieza places his hand over his mouth as he chuckles while powering up, before unleashing a wave of energy that inspires and increases the movement speed of his allies. Frieza's Fighting Pose Super Skill in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. *'Frieza Stance' - A pose Frieza used during his battle with Goku after he decided that 50% of his Power was enough to defeat Goku. He also uses it in Dragon Ball GT and it was named in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse. Several of Frieza's family members, and his Universe 6 counterpart Frost, also take the Frieza Stance on occasion. In Xenoverse 2, it is also performed by Meta-Cooler as his idle animation and used by Cooler (Final Form) as part of his Shadow Crusher ki blast counter-attack Super Skill. It also appears as Emotes 25 which can be learned by the Future Warrior by performing Emotes 47: "Kamehameha" for Nema while she is shapeshifting as Frieza Conton City near the lake close to the floating Majin Buu's house Time Miniature platform. Trivia *Fighting Pose is a reference and parody of heroic poses performed by Tokusatsu superheroes such as Ultraman, Kamen Rider, and Super Sentai and even from the magical girl genre such as Sailor Moon. *Though Frieza dislikes the Ginyu Force's Fighting Poses, he is shown to tolerate it out of respect for their power and loyalty. *In Xenoverse 2, if the Future Warrior is an Earthling the opening cutscene will show them investigating the Satan House time rift anomaly and they will see Gohan and Videl practicing their Saiya Squad Justice Pose where it is revealed that Videl was originally apprehensive about performing a silly pose, but after some convincing from Gohan she performs the Justice Pose perfectly on her first try and finds that she enjoys posing causing her to become more enthusiastic about posing with Great Saiyaman. **Zarbon and Dodoria will also both mention that Ginyu tried convince them to pose like the Ginyu Force does and Zarbon says they tried several poses but both found it awkward and decided not follow Ginyu suggestion. Gallery References Category:Techniques Category:Supportive techniques Category:Fighting Pose Techniques